Todos cambiamos, incluso él
by Tina-NSfan
Summary: Todos vamos cambiando a través del tiempo, nadie se escapa a ello. One shot. Pero, quien habla aquí?... Bajo un punto de vista. R&R!


**Sumario:** Todos vamos cambiando a través del tiempo. Todos, incluyendo Gil Grissom.

**Nota de la autora:** escrito según el punto de vista de… al final lo sabrán :p. La idea me vino al ver la repetición del Pilot y Cool Change, y ver el Grissom de antes.

**Dedicatoria:** A Laura y a Maia, aunque nunca me lean o les diga que les pareció. A Paly, por sus palabras de aliento cuando más las necesito. A GunShotResidue, y sus fics GSR que no puedo dejar de leer ¬¬. A Sara, aunque esté desaparecida. A Riversunshine, ForencisFans y Heartagram LaLa, por estar de vuelta.

* * *

·Todos cambiamos, incluso él·

No hay frase más cierta que aquella que dice que la evidencia nunca miente. Esta vez, la evidencia recolectada durante todos estos años, dice que todos hemos cambiado drásticamente a cómo éramos antes, y no culpo a nadie.

Cada vez vemos cosas peores, cosas que jamás pensamos ver hechas realidad. Cosas que nunca creíamos que las personas le pudiesen hacer a otra… o a ellos mismos.

¿Es tanto así el dolor que llevamos por dentro lo que nos hace actuar así?

No lo sé.

Tampoco sé cuándo tiempo más podremos seguir aguantando todo esto. Vemos, trabajamos, sufrimos, nos tragamos ese dolor, vamos a casa… y volvemos a ver.

No, no culpo a ninguno por haber cambiado.

Personas que hace algún tiempo fueron alegres y bromistas, ahora son cerradas y de pocas palabras.

No, no lo culpo.

Gil Grissom, el hombre que se podía reir mientras te hacía comer un saltamontes. Aquel que podía jugar en un casino mientras le decía a un hombre que está arrestado por asesinado… y ganar…

Hoy no es más que un hombre consumido por el trabajo, encerrado en su oficina noche y día y nunca lo vez comiendo o lo escuchas diciendo "me voy a casa".

El hombre que nunca sabes lo que puede estar pensando ahora mismo.

No, no lo puedo culpar.

Porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha visto cada día de su vida, hay que añadirle todo por lo que él ha pasado. El cree que más nadie sabe, pero Catherine nos contó en su tiempo de su pérdida de audición (en realidad la presionamos para que hablara). Luego de su operación.

Creo que después de allí fue que él cambio. Ya no sólo ve, sino que también lo escucha todo.

Y a veces, de tanto ver y escuchar, nos hacemos ciegos y sordos de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. No nos damos cuenta de que allí hay personas que nos ven y se preocupan por nosotros.

Hasta que ya es muy tarde, no nos damos cuenta.

Lo que él tampoco sabe es que nosotros conocemos la historia de su niñez, que si bien no es toda la historia, es algo, y nos conformamos con eso.

No es fácil haber pasado por una infancia diferente a la de los demás niños de la escuela. Siempre alegre y llena de colores. Yo no tuve una de esas, tampoco.

Por eso, sé que no es fácil para él.

El hombre que ahora es una sombra, seguirá siendo, para mí, aquel genio que me maravilló una vez con sus conocimientos y manera de pensar. Todo era tan asombroso para mí, que con tan solo verlo allí, en una de sus conferencias, ya sabía que quería ser como él.

Pero no llegar a ser la sombra que es hoy.

No quiero quedarme ciego ni sordo para las personas que quiero y se preocupan por mi. Quiero estar para ellos cuando me necesiten y saber que decir o hacer.

Aunque, de cualquier forma, no lo puedo culpar.

Aquel hombre que estuvo conmigo en mis peores momentos, a tiempo para impedir que me quedara ciego de la realidad… extraño, cierto?

Aquél a quien siempre agradeceré y admiraré, porque, de alguna forma u otra, no ha dejado que el frío de este mundo consuma su alma… No del todo.

Por no dejar que esta famita que hemos formado se disuelva. Por no dejar de decirme que todo estará bien a través de aquel vidrio.

Yo siempre estaré complacido de recoger sus monedas, de seguir sus pasos y caminar a su lado.

Esa es la verdad de este caso.

Todos cambiamos y muchas veces, ni cuenta nos damos.

Yo, yo no soy la excepción. Todos estamos en esa lista. A todos los he visto cambiar.

Pero esa, esa será otra historia que contar.

Nick Stokes.

* * *

No es lo que originalmente tenía en mente, peor dejé que mi mano escribiera lo primero que saliera y fue esto. Espero les haya gustado y puede que haya continuación. Quiero hacer algo así con todos. Expresar como veo el cambio de todos, pero eso el tiempo y sus lindos reviews lo dirá. Así que no esperen más y diganme que les pareció!

Tina.


End file.
